Powder bed additive manufacturing, such as selective laser melting, is used to produce components in a layered manner. For instance, a turbomachine compressor vane structure is one component that can be made by powder bed additive manufacturing. The compressor vane structure may include a rail that supports numerous airfoil vanes. The compressor vane structure is produced in a horizontal orientation, where the airfoil vanes and rail are built layer by layer from a trailing edge side of the vanes up toward a leading edge side of the vanes. A support is built during the fabrication process, and the vanes and rail are fabricated on this underlying support. The support is fused to the trailing edge of the vanes but is not part of the compressor vane structure. The support is therefore later removed.